


It's Nice to See You Again

by DocterCaboom



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/DocterCaboom
Summary: After dealing with the rebel mages in Redcliffe, Alistair prepares to leave Redcliffe Castle but meets someone he never thought he would see again.





	

Alistair has had to deal with enough mages to last a lifetime. But those rebel mages, with their kicking out his uncle out of Redcliffe, made Alistair want nothing more to do with magic or any type of mage. He didn't think anyone else could be worse than Morrigan, but these rebel mages did it. By now it would be time to wrap things up here at Redcliffe, ease Anora's thoughts ,maybe deliver a speech or two...

 

A scream cuts through the air just like Alistair's old friend Aedan who put a sword through the head of the Archdemon at the end of the Battle of Denerim.

 

'By the Maker, what kind of noise is that?' Alistair wondered, looking around trying to find the source. As the scream resonates a second time, Alistair looks up in the sky and sees either a majestic nug who has sprouted wings or a creature of the Grey Wardens that should be dead. Within a minute or so, the griffin lands, its wings beating up dust. As soon as Alistair could see, he notices the cloaked figure on the griffin's back.

 

But before Alistair could act, his guards surrounded the griffin, arrows were pointed at the cloaked figure, and Inquisition forces placed themselves at Alistair's side. "Who are you?" Alistair yelled out, his hand going towards his sword. He didn't like this, griffins were supposed to be dead and not in front of him. The cloaked figure little better to calm his suspicions, who at the very least reminded him of Aedan.

 

"I don't mean to sound rude King Alistair, but would you really leave a visitor on his mount and aim swords and arrows at him?" Fiona asked as she passed Alistair, walking towards the cloaked figure who had not moved an inch. That's when Alistair noticed the rather empty sleeve of the cloaked figure. 'Just who is this? It can't be Aedan, he's off somewhere, but it can't be real either.' Alistair thought.

 

His guards let Fiona passed, as if she was walking towards an old friend and not because the fact that she was a mage. 'I might need better guards.' This thought of his putting a smirk on his face. As Fiona extended a hand towards the cloaked figure, the cloaked figure took the hand and...

 

Alistair heard a voice he never thought he hear again.

 

"Thank you Fiona, and Alistair... it's good to see you again." Duncan said.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did that tug any heartstrings? Go on, it's okay to cry Alistair.
> 
> I have always wanted to make a fic where Duncan was actually alive all this time, but I have never really been able to compile my thoughts together, until now. I might continue this fic should I feel the want/need to or if enough people ask for continuation.


End file.
